


Nothing Satisfies Me But Your Soul

by Sweet_Paprika



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Gen, author hopes it's a pre-slash at least but it' not, hints of mysticism, it must be cut scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Paprika/pseuds/Sweet_Paprika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лестер не спросил даже имени человека, с которым он говорил в больнице об убийстве Сэма Хесса, но на следующий день он точно знал, где его искать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Satisfies Me But Your Soul

  
_\- I never paid him._  
\- Okay, offered to pay then? Made a deal,  
and then, when he came for the money...  
\- I never paid. I didn't pay.  
Fargo 1x05

_No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold  
Nothing satisfies me but your soul._  
Jen Titus - O Death

Лестер выходил от врача, морщась от боли в переносице и инстиктивно прикрывая лицо рукой.  
— Осторожнее, мистер Найгард, — чего он совершенно не ожидал услышать, так это уже знакомый мягкий голос человека, с которым он так разоткровенничался в холле, и на которого буквально наткнулся сейчас.  
— Снова вы, — натянуто улыбнулся Лестер.  
Незнакомец, дружелюбно улыбаясь, протянул ему банку газировки. Ледяной газировки.  
— Спасибо, — буркнул Лестер, быстро взял банку из рук незнакомца (мама говорила ему в детстве не брать ничего из рук незнакомцев, но, кажется, сегодня они оба нарушили это правило), и с облегчением приложил её к носу.  
— Да, меня уже тоже обработали. Всего лишь лёгкое сотрясение, как оказалось, да пара царапин. Дело привычное, — незнакомец продемонстрировал соломинку. — И вы можете наконец утолить жажду.  
Лестер недоумённо нахмурился, задумавшись было о том, для какого человека могут быть привычным делом травмы головы, но предпочёл не спрашивать напрямик. И взял протянутую ему соломинку, широко улыбнувшись. Всё-таки он действительно был признателен за такое внимание и предусмотрительность. И очень хотел пить.  
— А с вами что случилось? Я рассказал вам свою дурацкую историю сломанного носа, ваша очередь, — шутливым тоном поинтересовался Лестер.  
— Я попал в аварию. У вас тут по дорогам олени бегают, как будто им жить надоело. Рай для охотников, должно быть.  
— Так вы не местный? — спросил Лестер, и тут же подумал, что он должен был догадаться раньше, ведь по человеку это было сразу заметно. Манера говорить и пижонская одежда выдавали его с потрохами.  
— Я здесь проездом. Наверно, теперь придётся задержаться здесь на пару дней, — подмигнул ему незнакомец.  
— В смысле? — напрягся Лестер. — В смысле… почему придётся задержаться?  
— Моя машина пострадала в аварии, придётся ждать, пока её отремонтируют, или искать новую.  
Логичное объяснение успокоило Лестера, и неожиданно для себя он ляпнул:  
— Так вы безлошадный! Вас подвезти… куда-нибудь?  
— Будет очень мило с вашей стороны. Тихий мотель мне подойдёт.  
— Мотель «У Лероя»?  
— В этом городе все заведения называются по именам владельцев?  
— Пожалуй что, — усмехнулся в ответ Лестер. — Лестер, — он протянул руку, — будем знакомы.  
— Лорн, — мужчина пожал руку.

Беседуя о местных достопримечательностях, страховании (раз уж речь зашла о работе Лестера, мимо конторы которого они проехали – кстати, и она тоже называется в честь владельца – а с его попутчиком как раз случилась авария, он не мог не поинтересоваться условиями его страховки) и хрупкости человеческой жизни, они подъехали к мотелю.  
— Лестер, составь мне компанию завтра.  
— Эм… хорошо, — Лестеру показалось, что особых причин отказываться у него нет, так почему бы и не согласиться. — Может, встретимся за ланчем?  
— Давай так. Тебе же недалеко ехать до кафе мотеля? Там и сможешь меня найти.  
За всей этой обычной приятельской болтовнёй Лестер почти забыл пугающее впечатление, которое произвёл на него Лорн во время разговора в больничном холле, но всё же у него оставались смутные сомнения насчёт того, шутили ли они, обсуждая заговорщицким шёпотом то, что Сэм Хесс заслуживает смерти, или всерьёз договоривались об убийстве.  
— Да, давай завтра после четырёх дня. И, Лорн, насчёт, эм… того разговора в больнице. О Сэме Хессе, моей жене и… и всё таком…  
— Лестер, я думаю, мы прекрасно поняли друг друга, — Лорн ободряюще потрепал его по руке и вышел из машины.  
Лестер тогда подумал, что зря он напрягался, ведь так не бывает, чтобы малознакомые люди убивали для тебя твоих школьных обидчиков. Это же полная бессмыслица.

***

На следующий день Лестер решительно припарковался у вчерашнего мотеля.  
— Боже мой, боже мой, боже мой… Это всего лишь совпадение, так не бывает.  
Он несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, и быстро выбрался из машины, резко захлопнув за собой дверь. Его немного потряхивало. Перед входом в кафе он замешкался, боясь войти и выяснить правду. Узнать, что он теперь замешан в убийстве, а его новый знакомый – киллер-волонтёр, подставивший его. Нет, Лестер точно тут не причём, он же не убивал Хесса. Что бы ни случилось на самом деле с этим подонком, он его не убивал.  
Лестер вошёл и огляделся. Знакомая макушка уже сидела за столиком.  
«Всего лишь совпадение, вчерашний разговор и смерть Хесса сегодня ночью — всего лишь совпадение, ублюдок даже помереть умудрился так, чтобы поиздеваться надо мной» — мантра не помогла.  
Оказалось, что не бывает таких совпадений. А бывает так, что случайные знакомые оказываются киллерами, и вот так запросто убивают твоего школьных обидчиков.  
Или не запросто? Лорн сидит напротив и невозмутимо пережёвывает брокколи. С удовлетворённым видом разглядывая Лестера, который, по его словам, «сегодня выглядит больше мужчиной, чем вчера». И это всё, чего он добивался убийством? Киллер на гастролях, сегодня единственное представление в вашем городе, не пропустите. Так точно не бывает.  
— Я не сказал «да», не сказал «нет», ладно, проехали. Может быть, я и желал ему смерти. Но почему ты стал исполнителем?  
— Я оказал тебе услугу.  
— У меня нет денег.  
— Я угощаю, — он с понимающе сочувствующим видом пододвинул к нему кружку с кофе.  
— Так что тебе нужно от меня?  
— Всего лишь твоя душа.  
Лестер нервно рассмеялся. Если сейчас парень заговорит про роспись кровью, можно будет смело назвать его сумасшедшим и идти домой, не боясь правосудия, ибо какой с него спрос, он всего лишь заговорил не в то время и не в том месте с чокнутым парнем.  
Лорн что-то писал на клочке бумаги.  
— Номер телефона мотеля. Позвонишь, когда будет нужно. Ты сам найдёшь меня и отдашь долг, вот увидишь, душа теперь тяжкая ноша. — Лорн поднялся с места и собрался уходить. — И, Лестер, — Лорн убедился, что Лестер смотрит на него, — двадцать третий номер.  
Лестер проводил его взглядом, взял со стола невесть откуда взявшуюся ручку и задумчиво приписал на оставленной ему бумажке после номера телефона «23», убеждая себя, что никогда не позвонит Лорну.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается другу, не сумевшему подсадить меня на «Фарго» ;)


End file.
